Shaded
by xstrss
Summary: When Tori appears with a black eye caused by a clumsy accident, Jade reaction surprises everyone. Jori, one-shot.


Last night I fell in the shower.

As stupid as it sounds, it's true. I had the music on and I was singing to whatever when I suddenly slipped and fell. My face slammed against the tub and I think it's the closest I've ever been to passing out. It hurt a lot! I stood up and dried myself. There wasn't any sign of blood so I thought I was okay. I went to bed with my face pounding.

I thought about how much Jade would have laughed if she had been there.

I woke up earlier this morning to finish homework. I went to the bathroom and did my makeup. Now that I think about it, I looked in the mirror and I saw my eye had some shades of purple, but I guess I was so sleepy I just ignored it. When I went downstairs to go to school Trina gaped at me. We were sort of late, so we ran to the car while I explained what happened. When I looked to the tiny mirror in the car, I almost screamed.

My eye was purple. A deep shade of purple, and a little swollen. It looked like I had fight someone to death. I started laughing. I guess I would have to explain to everyone my clumsy accident.

Lucky for me, we arrived a few minutes late, so the hallways were empty.

I rushed to my locker and grabbed my books for first period. I also found a pair of shades that I brought for a play last week, so I decided to wear them for the day. They would save a lot of questions. I had maths with Andre, who was probably already there, saving a seat for me. I ran upstairs and entered the classroom excusing myself.

Everyone shot me a look when I sat down and put my books out. The teacher kept talking, and I tried to concentrate, but my eye hurt.

\- What's with the shades today? - Andre asked quietly. He was my best friend and he would not mock me... much, so I decided to tell him.

\- I fell in the shower, look. - I put my shades down a bit, just so he could see my purple face. His eyes went wide and he examined it. - Oh my god Tori. - He started to laugh softly, and I giggled as well.

\- Mind telling me what's so funny? - Our teacher asked. We stopped dead and looked at him, quiet. - That's what I thought.

The rest of the period went boringly okay. The bell rang and I went to my locker. Cat and Robbie were already there, waiting for me. We had two hours of music history together. They seemed oddly happy for a Monday.

\- Tori! exclaimed Cat, when she saw me. - Cool shades. We don't have class now! Can we go outside to rehearsal?

\- What do you mean we don't have class? - I asked. She was bouncing excitedly.

\- The teacher is not here, hot stuff. What's with that look anyway? - Robbie covered Rex's mouth and apologized. I shrugged it off.

\- I have... Sensible eyesight. The light was hurting my eyes.

\- Once, my brother had a bad case of headache and he tore apart all the light cables so there would be no lights to disturb him...

\- That's... Great Cat. Rehearsal?

\- Yay! - She ran excitedly. Robbie and I followed her outside.

.

.

.

We had a great time in rehearsal. We practiced in the black box theatre and Robbie helped with lighting and effects while we learned our text and dance movements. I ended up telling Robbie about my fall because I knew he would just shrug it off. We laughed a bit about it, then fell into easy conversation.

We sat down for lunch in our usual table, waiting for the rest. I hadn't seen Jade in the whole day, which hurt a bit for some reason. Maybe she hadn't come to school. She started skipping more and more since Beck dumped her. At least I wouldn't hear her mocking me about my shades. I saw Andre stopping to buy some food and joining us.

\- Where's Jade? – Cat asked Andre, worried.

\- Ah, she was in class before, I guess she'll come eventually. – He commented. We resumed our conversation, when Beck approached.

\- Hey guys. – He said, softly. We looked at him awkwardly. – Andre, could I talk to you for a bit?

\- Uhm. Hey Beck? Haven't seen you in a while. – He said, surprised.

\- Yeah... I've been… Doing things. – He said, scratching the back of his head.

\- You've pretty much forgotten about us, with all your new friends and everything. – Robbie stated, annoyed.

He opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly Jade appeared and sat down, just in front of me. He looked at Andre again and then sighed.

\- I'll just… text you later.

-Yeah… Bye. – Andre said, not looking at him. He nodded and left.

We looked at each other, then at Jade.

\- Don't look at me. – She said. – I couldn't care less about him anymore.

We sighed. Since Beck dumped Jade (in a rather bad way if you ask me), she had been sadder than ever. I did my best to be by her side, but she pushed everyone away, even Cat, who was supposed to be her best friend. And if her best friend couldn't do anything about her, what could I do?

She wasn't looking up, eyes fixed on her salad. I thanked my swollen eye mentally, because the shades gave me the opportunity to look at her without anyone noticing. She was wearing a black sweater with a demonic cat on it, jeans with holes on them and boots. She looked good. Really good.

\- Say what? – She said, looking at me.

Did I say it out loud? Oops.

\- Sorry, I was in my own world. – I laughed nervously. Everyone on the table was looking at me now.

\- You're always in your world, Vega. What's with the shades? You think you're a superstar or something? – She half smiled, mockingly.

\- She's got sensible eyesight! – Cat screamed, I almost facepalmed.

\- You've got… What? – She started laughing. – You're lame.

\- Whatever. – I said, sticking my tongue at her. – At least I look good on them.

\- Not as good as I look, apparently. You said it yourself.

I went bright red. Everyone laughed, and she smirked at me. We changed topic, and she quickly forgot about the shades.

At the end of lunch, Jade and I said goodbye to everyone. We had a singing class together before our last class with Sikowitz. I quickly walked to class, leaving her behind. I cursed myself mentally. How could I have said that out loud? Everyone's going to find out I have… weird feelings for her! I mean… I don't like her, not like-like her… I think… But I can't help to get dreamy when she's around lately. I feel like a 12-year-old around her idol! I'm stupid. She would laugh at me. Everyone would!

\- Hey Vega, wake up. You've been standing in front of the door for five whole minutes. Are you gonna go in or you're skipping? – I looked around, startled.

\- I'm not gonna skip! I mean… Are you? I mean, of course I'm not gonna skip! – I stuttered a bit and she looked at me funny.

\- Get a hold of yourself Vega. You've been acting weird for a while now. Now move, I also have this class, you know.

I took a deep breath, feeling a headache coming. No! No headache. I shook my head as hard as I could.

And then my shades flew off.

I opened my eyes wide, and then looked at Jade, who was looking at me with shock. I felt my body tense and get ready for all the mocking. But she frowned deeply and kept looking at me, quietly. I excused myself and took my shades from the floor, then put them on back again. I entered the classroom and left her outside, sweating.

She entered almost ten minutes after and kept looking at me the whole time. I started to get nervous. A quiet Jade was way scarier than an angry one. I tried to follow the class, but all I could think about was Jade and her reaction.

I figured I had to tell her what happened to me, so when the bell rang I approached her, nervously.

\- Hey Jade. – She blinked at me. – Sorry about before. By the way, this is nothing. I fell in the shower yesterday. You know me, all clumsy and everything. I told Cat some excuse about my eyesight because I didn't want everyone to know and mock me, so yeah. That's all, see you later? – She kept looking at me with an unreadable expression, but nodded at me. I faked a tiny smile and left the classroom. As soon as I started going down the stairs I felt my body relax.

I went to the bathroom and I washed my face and my hands. My eye was still hurting a bit, and If I closed the other one, it was hard to see. I sighed. I was late to Sikowitz's class, so I hurried. I found everyone was already there when I arrived, even Jade.

I felt all the eyes looking at me and I went bright red. Again, the silent question about my shades. I don't know if it would have been easier to explain the accident to everyone from the beginning.

\- Why are you wearing that, is it for a play? – Sikowitz asked.

\- She's got a sensible eyesight! – Cat exclaimed. I had a tiny Deja-vu.

\- There's no abrasive light here, you can take them off. – Said our teacher. I shifted uncomfortably.

\- I'd rather not… - I murmured.

\- But you need to take them off for the exercise we're going to do! – He exclaimed, like a little child.

\- You can close your eyes and I'll guide you! – Cat said, excitedly.

\- Yeah, Tori, it's not that bad. – Andre said, referring to the black eye. Robbie nodded. Everyone started talking at the same time and I started feeling dizzy.

\- SHUT UP, EVERYONE!

Everyone went silent and looked at the source of the scream, Jade. She stood up and walked until she was standing beside me.

\- SHE'S A FREE HUMAN BEING, AND SHE CAN CHOOSE WETHER TO TAKE THEM OFF OR NOT. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY IN THIS. – She grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside the classroom. She dragged me across the hallways until the Janitor's closet. She then let me go, and paced on the tiny space, calming herself.

\- Hey… Thanks for that… - I started, a bit scared. – It wasn't necessary, though…

\- How wasn't that necessary? They were forcing you to take them off, they were going to see it!

\- It's fine… It's just a swollen eye from a stupid accident… - I trailed off when I saw her concerned look, something I had never seen before.

\- But it's not, is it? - I stayed quiet, not understanding. – Look… You don't have to tell me, but you can't fool me. You didn't fell in the shower. What kind of lame excuse is that? I know someone did that to you. – I gaped at her. – Don't give me that look, I know it's that. I've… I understand. Okay? I've been abused. I was abused when I was a kid. – She looked defeated, her eyes shiny from tears she didn't want to cry. I put my hand on her shoulder and she didn't shrug it off. – I had a relative that was really aggressive. He was a drug addict and an alcoholic. He lost his house so my dad had him over for a few months. He abused me. Not sexually, thank god… But he did hit me. A lot. And I had to hide it because my dad loved him and I didn't want to disappoint him… - My heart fell to my feet.

\- It wasn't your fault. – I said. She looked at me. – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jade. – I pulled her in a hug and she cried silently in my arms. I stroked her hair and held her protectively. I kissed her forehead and surprised myself with the action, but she didn't pull away and I didn't want to let go. We stayed like that for a while.

\- I can't believe you're the one hurt and you still have the energy to care about me. - She said, sniffling.

\- I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jade. I wish I had been there to kick the hell out that guy. – She giggled a bit and it was adorable. – But I really need you to believe me, no one hit me, I fell. I swear. – She pulled off, a bit angry.

\- Vega, I told you something I've never told anyone to show you that you can trust me and you lie to my face. Seriously, I understand. I won't laugh at you. I promise.

\- I'm serious, Jade. – I ran a hand through my hair. – I'm not lying.

\- I know your dad is drinking, Tori. – I jumped a bit, surprised to hear my name from her mouth. – You told us he's been a bit off since…

\- Yes, I know. He's been drinking since mom left. It hurts, but I understand. He's been acting weird, but he would never, ever lay a hand on me or Trina. Besides, he's been drinking, Trina's been spending more and more time away buying stuff she doesn't need, I've stopped eating a bit… - She looked at me angrily. – I mean, we're all trying to get over it in our own ways…

\- Unhealthy ways… - She murmured.

\- Look, I don't know where this outburst of care for me is coming from, and it's not that I'm complaining, which I'm not, because I love that you care about me… - She smirked and I realized I was rambling. – Whatever. I'm not lying. I'm fine, we're fine. I promise. But If he ever touches me, you'll be the first I'll call. Deal?

She smiled. First wide smile of the day.

\- Deal. – She said. – But don't you dare telling anyone what I told you today or a swollen eye will be the least of your problems. – I smiled.

\- I can work with that.

We both laughed softly. Her eyes shining bright because of the tears she shed before.

\- You have pretty eyes. – I murmured, not realizing.

\- And you have no control over your mouth. – She smirked. – And a mayor crush on me.

I went red.

\- I… I haven't…

\- I thought it all made sense, you know. – She looked away. – You were acting weird, jumpy around everyone, you were not laughing or smiling as much as before. When I saw your purple eye it all clicked in my head. I saw myself in you. The fear, the stress, the sadness. And then I realized I didn't want anyone to feel like that, specially you.

\- Why "specially me"?

\- Because… You're so bubbly and nice and innocent, you don't deserve anything bad in this world. – I awed and she shut me up with a look. – We might have this weird relationship of hateful friendship but I still don't want you hurt… If I'm not the cause of it. – I laughed ironically, and she smiled. – Anyway, now that I know it's not because of that, I realize you were quieter because you were dealing with everything in your house, with this stupid starvation that's going to end right now and with a stupid, preteen crush on me. – I opened my mouth, but then closed it when I couldn't find anything to defend myself. – That's why you've been acting weird around me, complimenting me unintentionally.

\- I'm so sorry… I… I'm worried about you. You've been so sad since… Since everything with Beck happened… I just don't want you to worry about me now. And after telling me all of this, about your past and everything, I kinda feel bad I'm okay.

\- You being okay makes me happy. – I smiled and she went red, realizing what she had said. She tried to recompose herself. – Okay, so I might have a stupid preteen crush on you as well. Whatever.

I felt butterflies nesting on my stomach and I made happy sounds, while giggling. She suppressed a smile with very bad results and we ended up laughing like kids.

\- You're lame. – I said.

\- You are. – She murmured, leaning close. My head started spinning and screaming and throwing a thousand thoughts at the same time. Then she kissed me and everything went silent.

And it was magic.

She broke up the kiss after a while, our foreheads together.

\- I will protect you from whatever comes. – She murmured.

\- Who's the one with the untamed mouth now? – I said, blushing and amused.

\- No, I wanted you to hear it. I will protect you, because you're mine now.

\- Only if that means you're mine too.

\- Obviously. – She said, kissing me again.

.

.

.

 **maybe a bit rushed, maybe not, whatever, I like angst as you can see**

 **-k**


End file.
